


Aggression

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [13]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Aggression, Collars/Leashes, Diapers, Dom Nat, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Fear, Going out in public, Incontinence, Self Harm, Sub Clint, Wetting, abuse issues, sexual acts and implications, sub bucky, therapy/bad therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: This is the next part in my Collared series. :)





	Aggression

He touched the soft leather collar around his throat. There was a small cut on the bone of his wrist, dark red against his golden skin. He had told Steve he’d scraped his wrist. A lie. The small diamond heart in the collar still shone brightly. He wondered if the diamond could cut his skin for the lies.He pressed it slightly to his throat. 

He didn’t want to lie to Steve. 

Bucky had been Steve’s sub for a year. It had been a hard year. He’d been in therapy for the trauma that Cairn and Moseley had put him through.

There was progress there, but the therapist was pushing harder now. He had asked Steve to have sessions with Bucky alone.

The therapist had been digging deeper into Bucky’s life and had been dredging up things that he would have preferred to leave alone and then for three times now he had insisted Bucky tell him in-depth what sexual depravity his doms had foisted on him. He had told Bucky to show him. 

Bucky didn’t know if that was how therapy was supposed to work but he was afraid of the therapist so he obeyed. 

The therapist was a strong dom. Not strong like Steve. It was just....Bucky would feel so stupid if he told Steve and it was just really part of therapy.So now he had three new cuts for lying to Steve about therapy. He also didn’t know how else to deal with the overpowering pain and anguish that the therapist was bringing forth. 

He studied himself in the long mirror. 

He was naked from the waist up, having just finished a shower with Steve. The cut on his wrist was freshest. The one on his navel was mostly healed. Just a small white scar. The other one was on his ankle and it was pink now. The small knife was hidden in his journal. The one place Steve would never look. 

His black jeans accented his slim waist and he could see the little bit of white from his pull-up above his jeans. He was in a down and dark place right now and was having a hard time using the bathroom. He knew it was because of the ‘therapy’. He’d been doing well but he just couldn’t right now. 

Steve had been very concerned when Bucky finally told him after a full day that he wasn’t able to go to the toilet. It wouldn’t come out. 

Steve put him in pull-ups immediately. He’d sighed in relief when his bladder had finally emptied fully as he sat on Steve’s lap, sobbing into his neck. 

Steve had asked what was going on but Bucky had said it was just memories. It was only a half lie so pinching himself till he bruised was sufficient for that one.

Tonight, Steve and Natasha were going out to dinner and he and Clint were going out as proper submissives, with leashes and everything. 

Steve didn’t take Bucky out much. As an avenger, he often got recognized and he didn’t want Bucky to get overwhelmed. 

Steve had proven over and over what it meant to be his sub, that he wanted to love and take care of Bucky. 

Bucky had grown to love Steve in many ways and he liked being with his dom. There were still days where he was afraid that Steve would leave him. Usually he could just ask Steve for reassurance. 

Steve walked into the bedroom, running his eyes appreciatively over the lithe, attractive body of his sub. 

“Bucky, I have something for you. Come here, please.” 

Bucky pushed the dark thoughts aside and came to where Steve was seated on the bed, kneeling easily on the floor. He eyed his dom curiously. “What is it, Sir?”

“Patience, sweet sub,” Steve laughed. 

Bucky pouted for a moment then dropped his gaze to the floor. 

Steve opened the box in his hands and then said, “Look at me.”

Bucky looked up, eyeing the new collar Steve was holding. It was red leather, decorated with small silver studs. It was wider than his current one but only by a bit. He could smell the new leather.

“I bought you a new collar for public appearances. I like the colour and I think it will go well with dress clothes.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay.” The collar was startlingly different than his old one. 

Steve reached forward, dropping a gentle kiss on the crown of Bucky’s head as he unbuckled the worn collar. 

When he fit the new collar around Bucky’s slim throat, it sat nicely, the studs shining in the light. The pull ring was also bright silver, compared to the dull metal of the old one from much use. 

Bucky touched it, his fingers running over the small points of the studs. “Sharp.” 

Steve must have sensed his emotional turmoil. “Bucky, what is it? Are you okay?”

Bucky forced a grin, a touch of wickedness glinting in his blue eyes. “ ‘Course! Clint and I are gonna have fun.”

Bucky smirked a little at the realization that they were good subs but they did manage to get into trouble often. 

“No hijinks!”Steve said sternly. “I know the kind of trouble you and Clint can get into.”

Bucky shrank into himself slightly. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Steve laughed. He still loved the fact that Bucky was a spitfire. Wouldn’t trade it for anything. He just needed to adjust Bucky’s attitude now and then. He pulled Bucky onto his lap. “I love you, baby boy.”

He had noticed a disturbing amount of aggression lately, however, and it was concerning. He had put Bucky in therapy for his trauma and it had seemed to help. Maybe he should talk to the therapist about it.

The fact that Bucky was still working through his many issues didn’t bother Steve. He just wanted to help his sweet boy. 

The toilet training was an ongoing struggle. Bucky would do well for awhile and then a setback would occur. He wasn’t sure what had triggered the flashback two days ago that made using the toilet impossible. 

Steve had tried talking about it but Bucky had gone into meltdown so they left it alone. 

He wasn’t upset that Bucky still wore diapers every night and during the day when needed. Clint did too. He’d asked Nat not too long ago. They’d become close friends since their subs were best buddies. 

Clint was Bucky’s closest friend. They understood each other. 

Bucky looked at Steve now, hesitantly, his hand still tracing around the new collar. 

Steve loved him. He loved him when he fought dropping, he loved him when he had nightmares, he loved him when he couldn’t eat certain foods, he loved him when he’d pee on the floor in the hallway because he got scared. Steve loved him even when he refused to submit right away. He said he liked that Bucky was spirited. 

Bucky liked that he could be himself with Steve even if he still wasn’t quite sure who that self was. Steve was safe. “Steve,” he said hesitantly. 

His dom gave him his full undivided attention immediately. “What is it, baby?”

Bucky tried to say the words, to tell him what had happened in therapy. Steve had told him it was always okay to talk about things that were scary.The words stuck in his throat. “Thank you for my new collar.” He said finally, ducking his head. 

Steve kissed him again. “You’re welcome darling. I’m glad you like it.” 

He touched the new collar again, pushing his finger hard against a spike. He needed to cut the lie away. He was such a liar! 

When Steve found out, he might hate Bucky. He didn’t totally believe it but he was so afraid of telling Steve about the therapist. So he lied. The cuts would continue until he could tell the truth. 

The collar was like his soul. Blood red, and sharp from being broken again. 


End file.
